criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorist
, the deadliest terrorist attack in modern world history.]]A terrorist is someone who uses terror tactics for the purposes of coercion. This may include violence against non-combatants for the purposes of spreading a message or simply to gain recognition. Different groups may have different definitions of terrorists. For example, many terrorist groups see themselves as freedom fighters or revolutionaries. Others may see themselves as warriors of their respective god(s) of worship. The term Homegrown Terrorist refers to a terrorist who attacks their own country. The United States government defines terrorism as "the unlawful use of force and violence against persons or property to intimidate or coerce a government, the civilian population, or any segment thereof, in furtherance of political or social objectives"(28 C.F.R. Section 0.85) Types #''State'' - They are groups holding power in a country and use terror in order to control the populace, intimidating the population into obedience, to make an example of dissidents or in some cases attacking countries they deem hostile to them. #''State-Sponsored terrorist'' - They are acting on their own agendas but supported and funded by governments while said government is not directly involved. #''Religious'' - They are motivated by religious ideas and grievances and are more likely to use "all in" tactics such as suicide bombings. ##''Islamic Terrorism'' - They aim to establish an Islamic caliphate in the Middle East, destroy Israel and kill all that are non-believers. They are most likely to commit suicide bombings, attempting to kill as many people as possible. ##''Christian Terrorism'' - They aim to protect Christian ideology. They most target abortion clinics but rarely commit bloodshed. When they do, they're usually targeting specific individuals such as abortion doctors. #''Right Wing'' - They aim to combat left-wing liberal governments and preserve traditional social orders. #''Left Wing'' - They seek to overthrow capitalist democracies or conservative regimes, and establish socialist, communist or liberal governments in their place. #''Pathological'' - They utilize terroristic strategies for the sheer joy of terrorizing others. #''Issue Oriented'' - They carry out for their attacks for the purpose of advancing a specific issue. #''Separatist'' - They seek to cause fragmentation within a country and the establishment of a new state. #''Narco-Terrorism'' - They are organizations that gain funds through the sale of drugs and use violence to make the sale of their drugs easier and thwart government action against the organizations. #''Lone Wolf'' — Usually just a single perpetrator (but can be also two) who commits an act of terror that can range in damage, casualties, and even motives. #''Anarchist'' — People or organizations who seek to abolish government and establish anarchy. #''Domestic'' — They are people who commit attacks against their own country On Criminal Minds Individual Terrorists *Jamal Abaza *Sam *Ben Abner *Chad Brown *Ian Doyle *Izzy Rogers and Matthew Downs *Wayne Gulino *Hayman Vasher *Mitchell Crossford *Eric Rawdon *Johnson *Gavin Rossler *Trevor Madison Terrorist Groups *Militant Islamic Society *New York Terrorist Cell *Breakaway IRA Faction *Gulino's Soldiers *Regime Squad *The Virginia Anarchists Real World Real Terrorist Groups *al-Qaeda *Army of God *ANTIFA *BLM *Hezbollah *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *Hamas *Jihadists *Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant *Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine *Ku Klux Klan Real Individual Terrorists *Osama bin Laden *Amerithrax *Timothy McVeigh *Eric Rudolph *Theodore Kaczynski *Michael Adebolajo and Michael Adebowale *Paul Jennings Hill *James Charles Kopp *Anders Behring Breivik *Tamerlan and Dzhokhar Tsarnaev *Christopher Dorner *Frazier Glenn Miller, Jr. *Eric Frein *Khalid Masood *Salman Ramadan Abedi *Khuram Shazad Butt, Rachid Redouane and Youssef Zaghba *Darren Osborne *Younes Abouyaaqoub References Category:Criminal Pathology